The Internet/web has enormous amounts of content that is readily available to consumers. Websites contain large amounts of information or provide services that help consumers. Consumers may also download applications (“apps”) that provide specific services. Several search engines exist that assist consumers in finding websites and apps/services that are relevant to their needs. However, a basic assumption of such systems is that the consumer is assumed to have some idea of what they are seeking. Such a priori knowledge may not be available in certain situations. In other cases, despite having such a priori knowledge, a consumer may not have downloaded an app that is relevant to his current and immediate needs in a certain situation. Therefore, it is of commercial and consumer benefit to satisfy the informational and service needs of consumers who find themselves in unknown and unanticipated situations.